Las aventuras de bella y su pandilla
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: que pasa si bella se queda a vivir por una semana en la casa de los cullen y si edward tomara demasida sangre con cafeina y si rose le sucede un pequeño accidente? entren y descubranlo .OOC.
1. la mascota parte 1

**La mascota**

-Edward! Ven ven

-que pasa amor?

-he decido que es tiempo

-quieres dar ese paso tan pronto?

-si si estoy segura

-no hay vuelta atrás

-lo se

-es mucha responsabilidad

-solo hazlo quieres?

-bueno bueno asi esta bien

-si hazlo rápido

-toma

-siii! Edward eres el mejor

-lo se

-jamás en la vida había tenido una mascota

-bueno ese es un regalo

- y es un siberiano cachorro es tan chiquito

-si es muy tierno

-lo amooo

- igual que ami no?

-a ti …si bueno supongo

-bella me has cambiado por un perro

-no como crees eso?

-bueno yo creía

-te cambie por jake?

-jake? Lo prefieres a el que a mi

-si no ves que tierno se ve?

-le pusiste al perro jake

-si es que cuando crezca se va aparecer a el

- maldita sea

-si estoy tan contenta

EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN

-em ven a ver

-aii un perrito

-Alice deja de gritar

-Edward no puedo creer que estés celoso de un perro

-no es la primera ves rose

-cállense las dos

-bella como se llama?

-jake

Todo el mundo estallo en risas

-eso es un golpe bajo bella

-es que cuando crezca se parecerá a el

-bueno se ve tan lindo

-wow rose nunca te había escuchado decir eso

-yo también tengo sentimientos

-bueno rose cálmate

- si bueno que iba a decir

-que edward es aburrido

-tiene que ver con eso

-umm no se

- asi jake tiene las mismas reglas que Edward osea que mientras no se meta conmigo ni con mis cosas no le hare daño

-ok ya entendí rose

-me alegro bella

-bueno puedo llevarlo a pasear bella?

-si quieres em

**Emmett pov**

Estaba llevando al pequeño jake a pasear al parque de los siberianos color plata para que conociera con otros de su especie unos igualitos a el. Y lo solte por el parque asi es como comenzó la locura del perro. Jake

Después de haberlo soltado decidi que era hora de llevarlo a casa si no bella se volverá parnoica y luego preocupara a Edward luego vendrá a buscarme como loco y luego enloquecerá rose y luego jasper tratara de calmarlos a todos. Bueno si supongo que era una grandiosa idea regresar . ME pare y todos los perros eran iguales

-jake donde estas?

-jake

-jake

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Genial era el reprimido de Edward

-alocate

-emmett donde estas hace mas de una hora que te has ido y no se nada de ti donde te has metido? Bella esta preocupada por su can apurate vuelve.

-edward?

-que quieres?

-has tomado algo?

-solo la sangre de un hombre hospitalizado adicto al café por que algún problema?

-no nada solo tranquilízate tengo al pequeño jake gusto aquí

-pues ponlo al teléfono?

-quieres hablar con un perro Edward?

-no yo inteligente bella

-bueno Edward siempre lo supe gracias por reconocerlo

-pon al maldito perro por teléfono

-bueno pero no te enojes

- alo pequeño jake?

Ahora que hago ya se fingiré que soy un perro total como hacían los perros? Así hacían kikiriki

-kikiriki

-jake? Que te pasa?

-kikiriki

-jake me puedes pasar a em

-kikiriki

-em por que maldita sea hay un gallo en el teléfono?

-gallo?

-si así hacen los gallos?

-no bella los gatos hacen miau

-tu nunca fuiste a la primaria no?

-primaria es algún medicamento verdad?

- ok creo que ya tengo la respuesta

-bueno no se por que estamos hablando de medicamentos

-solo trae el perro a casa

-si este de color era?

-pero si lo tienes a tu costado verdad em?

-este …si

-ven pero ya

Ahora donde consigo un perro?

**Olassss bueno ojala les halla gustado nacio en un momento de locura hablanso con taniiii si le gusto pónganme un reviewww **

**Xoxo**

**Ale:)**


	2. las reglas de emmett

Donde consigo un maldito perro? Ummm en un veterinaria? No creo allí se va a ver Edward cuando esta enfermo y jasper también creo pero yo siempre oí que en la guardería hay bestias salvajes. Decidí ir a la guardería tal ves ahí este el pequeño jake las bestias salvajes no estaban por los alrededores así que toque una puerta pero solo estaban niñatos gritando como verdaderas bestias así que ahí no había otros pequeños jake después de ser cruelmente engañado por la guardería del mal decidí que mejor regresaba al parque y cogía cualquier siberiano que estuviera cerca bella no notaria la diferencia . vi a un enorme perro siberiano me llegaba casi a la cintura. Lo llamaré el gran jake! Después de ponerle la correa al gran jake decidi ir a casa y actuar normalmente sin estar nervioso .

-ding dong!

- siii el pequeñooooo...

-hola bella

-wow pequeño jake has crecido

-de que hablas si esta igual

-pero antes no te llegaba ni a la rodilla ahora te llega a la cintura y sus ojos eran grises ahora azules

-p-p-e-r-o-

-bueno no importa pasa pequeño jake

**Rose pov**

Estaba subiendo tranquilamente hacia mi cuarto para ver la televisión por que el aburrido de Edward estaba viendo como criar un perro y no morir en el intento tarado no lo lograra.

-rose te escuche

-que bueno

Entre a mi cuarto y me resbale con algo.

-que demo….- esto no me esta pasando a mi por que me he resbalado en algo húmedo amarillo y con olor a… o dios santo es pichi de perro!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-rose que pasa?

-bella ese perro se va!

-pero que hizo?

-algo húmedo y amarillo

-o.O

-supongo que yo lo limpiare rose lo siento mucho

-ay! No me hablen bella solo dos palabras

-…

-perro fuera

-pero rose…

-no

Sali caminando con gracias y estilo a pesar del pequeño accidente y Edward obviamente se estaba burlando de mi pero no por mucho el pequeño jake había dejado su regalo justo al costado de el , Edward no se estaba fijando por donde pisaba solo un poco mas a la derecha Edward bingo!

-edward?

-que chica con olor a…

-mira si dices algo le pasara algo muy malo a tu novia y a tu volvo

-ok no dije nada

-si bueno deberías ver por donde pisas

-que hablas?

-mira tus zapatos italianos edición limitada

Edward lentamente levanto su zapato y se encontró con el regalo de jake.

-bellaaaaaaa

-ay no

-bella el perro se va

-esta bien Edward se va el perro y yo

-bueno tu te quedas pero alguien debe limpiar sus pequeños regalos

-yo podría…

-no rose lo hará!

-de que demonios hablas alice tu crees que voy a limpiar sus regalos?

-ven un momento

Fui donde alice estaba loca si cree que yo voy a limpiar las cochinadas de ese perro esta loca demente y todos los sinónimos existentes.

-tu vas a limpiar

-no alice

-rose te acuerdas el apagón que hubo el mes pasado

-ay no aun tienes la foto

-si

-y jasper el video?

-aja

-esta bien lo hare

Como no olvidar el apagón del mes pasado me acuerdo que estaba demasiado asustada que tal si me caía además no nos habíamos alimentado por ese detalle no podíamos ver muy bien en la oscuridad la pasamos con bella también bueno lo que paso es que yo pensé que era emmett con el que estaba asustada asi que lo abrace y el me beso pero no era precisamente emmett al que bese si no a otra persona que su nombre comienza con ed y termina con Ward es tan asqueroso recordarlo lo bueno es que Edward no sabe que me beso y por suerte bella no beso a emmett así que nadie sabe excepto yo Alice y jasper . Alice tenia su celular en la mano y como es uno de esos nuevos que tienen una función para tomar en la noche nos tomo la foto y el video es lo mas vergonzoso fue un lapsus emmett me contagio estaba viendo hi5 y se me ocurrió cantar y bailar hay animales dentro de mi y me puse unos bigotes y orejitas pero no sabia que había dejado la puerta abierta y jasper estaba con su celular.

-no puedo creer que hagas esto yo soy tu hermana

-por eso mismo

- lo vas a pagar y tu también pequeño asqueroso

**Bella pov**

Decidí que era mi tiempo de sacar a pasear al pequeño digo al gran jake asi que lo lleve al mismo parque que lo llevo em.

-em quieres venir?

-no

-seguro

-si

-por que me contestas asi? Estas nervioso?

-no, bell ame tengo que ir a …

-a?

-ver si el sol salió

-em estamos en invierno

-bueno entonces veré si james va a venir

-james?! Aun vive?

-este …no

-estas raro em

-yo? Para nada como crees bueno ya me voy no se a donde pero chau

Y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica

-bueno que raro que estaba vámonos gran jake

Lo lleve al mismo parque ese de lo siberianos de color plata lo pasee o el me paseo por todo el gran parque y detrás de un árbol estaba un cachorrito igual que jake hace dos horas los mismos ojos las mismas orejitas caídas y hasta la misma mancha detrás de la patita. Ay no!

-emmett del mal

Lo voy a matar ahora tengo dos perros supongo que tengo que dejar al gran jake aquí pero es que me da pena no puedo hacerlo miren esa carita bueno creo que a los chicos no les importara.

En la casa de los cullen

Estaba en la puerta de la casa preparando mi discurso para Edward además todo funciona con un poco de seducción el pequeño problema es que cuando yo lo hago me pongo tan nerviosa que me bloqueo. Ding dong!

-hola amor

-hola Edward sabes estas muy lindo hoy

-este…gracias

-edward has pensado en tener hijos?

-bella yo …no…s

-si yo tampoco quiero por eso es mejor tener dos perros uno grande y otro pequeño

-pero …

-mira ponlo asi será como tener un adolescente y un infante

-bella…la verdad yo no creo que sea muy buena idea

-hazlo por mi Edward yo que te quiero tanto.

-bella eso es trampa

-bueno creo que no me quieres

-esta bien bella tu ganas

-eres el mejor Edward

-si si lo se bella?

-si?

-alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a esos perros

-pero quien podrá?

-emmett al rescate

-emmett! Te has vuelto loco

-no te preocupes hermanito yo le voy a enseñar a esos perros

-seguro em?

-claro bella

-bueno entonces están en tus manos emmett yo voy a salir con bella a una película

-enserio ed?

-claro bella

-bueno adiós emmett

-adios em

Emmett pov

Esto será tan fácil solo le tengo que enseñar las reglas .

-bueno siéntense.- los perros no se sentaron

-por favor siéntense .- no se sentaban los perros del demonio usare el chantaje

-podran mearse en el cuarto de edward y en su piano.- los perros se sentaron con la cabeza alta .

-ahora primera regla: si una plancha se enchufa se calienta . si una tostadora se enchufa , se calienta la tostadora . en cambio si metes los dedos de bella en el enchufe el que se calienta es Edward . regla numero 2 nunca sabes si los campeones de box son negros o si son blancos que se quedaron negros por los moretones 3.- los relojes con letras están hechos para encontrar la hora equis 4.- ahora les voy a decir la noesverdad que aplico con rosalie no es verdad que el cine sirva para ver películas , también sirve para no ver a la esposa 5.-antes de cruzar una calle hay que mirar para todos lados ,si para todos lados hay coches es posible que estemos dentro de un estacionamiento, 6.- nunca comas droga y ultimo pero no menos importante 7.- nunca creas en chicas lindas que te coqueteen en la calle lo mas probable es que no sean lo que aparenten .

**

* * *

**

Holaaa a todos ojala les haya gustado el cap y las reglas de Em. el próximo capitulo serán las curiosidades de emmett ) dejen un review

**Xoxo **

**Ale : ) **


	3. el terrible mal del pajarito

**El terrible mal del pajarito**

**Emmett pov**

He hecho observaciones que demuestran lo siguiente:

Esme dice que hay un trío que se llama los pancho y yo por querer probar panchos me comí uno pero la que cantaba boleros era Esme porque no me hizo la cena

Las cebras son una mezcla de caballo con huella digital

El rio mas largo del mundo se llama nilo y el mas corto nilo conozco

Si un tren viaja de Londres París a 100km por hora y le dan una pastilla de viagra igual no se para

Todos los chinos son iguales, por eso para distinguirlo los hacen firmar . lamentablemente todos tiene la misma letra

Las fotos 4x4 hay que andar sacándoselas 2x3

-roseeee

-que pasa em…

-he hecho un poema

-enserio?

-sii quieres escucharlo?

-la verdad yo…

-yo si quiero

-es todo tuyo bella

-ok rose

-ejem ejem y dice asi

Ya llega la primavera que es la mejor estación

pues nos podemos bañar

Sin subir el calefón(terma)

Todo el mundo se enamora y al besar se pasa el chicle

Menos las mas feministas, que pueden pasarte un pickle

Las aves ponen sus huevos y se ponen a empollar

Las maestras ponen huevos

Pues nadie quiere estudiar

Nos vamos a ir de picnic

Esperemos que no llueva

Pero nada rima con picnic

Es lo malo de la primavera

-wow emmett eso fue…

-deslumbrante, maravilloso, hermoso?

-iba a decir que no tenia sentido pero si también eso emmett?

-que pasa bella?

-sabes que estamos en invierno verdad?

-umm de veras?

-osea que falta poco para navidad?

-solo un mes(ellos están noviembre)

-oh genial es la ora de los villansicos

-no!

-bella!

-si rose?

-debiste dejarle creer que era primavera

-que hara ahora

-tapate los oídos

-navidad, navidad bella va apestando la ciudad

-emmett!

-bella antes de los aplausos tengo mas

-em…

-pero ahora son chistes…

-o dios no bella has que se detenga!

-yo lo siento mucho

-sentirlo no nos salvara

-ya son:

Dime con quien andas... y si esta bueno me lo mandas

Mi mujer tiene un físico bárbaro. (Einstein)

Algunos matrimonios acaban bien, otros duran toda la vida

¿Eres feliz o casado?

Los japoneses no miran, sospechan.

Mi mama es una rata"... (Mickey Mouse)

"No puedo estudiar derecho"... (El jorobado de Notredame)

-hagan que se detenga por favor

-rose agradece que no ha hablado del mal del pajarito

-alice!

-gracias alice, me hiciste recordar

-de que hablan ¿?

-yo te contaré bella , el terrible mal del pajarito

-bueno…

-mira bella aunque esto suene asqueroso a veces nos bañamos con agua de pajarito pero tu no lo sabes

-como que agua de pajarito?

-el agua de pajarito es algo asi como el agua común pero con un pajarito muerto que se cae dentro del tanque del agua.

-iag!

-un señor vino la ves pasada a limpiar al tanque, después limpio sus herramientas, y al final limpio la billetera de esme todo quedo bien limpio menos esme que quedo bien boca sucia (ya se que esto no ocurriría pero un en caso hipotético).

-…

-el agua de pajarito solo sirve para bañarse por que si uno se la toma se vuelve medio pajarito

-como?

-es que empiezas a volar pero de fiebre, es mas me parece que tu te contagiaste

-que?!

-si por que cuando alguien te hace preguntas te vas por las ramas como los pajaritos y contestas cualquier cosa .

-ay emmett


End file.
